The Star of Fate
by feyfeyfey250
Summary: This is the mysterious story of the Star of Fate, believed to only be seen by the two chosen ones. However, each time the Star of Fate is seen, misfortune struck the two with no mercy. This is a pure OP OC fanfic featuring Allison's past. Please review!


**The Star of Fate**

There once was a really shiny star, hanging above just above our very heads. As for our case, this star isn't visible for normal people. It is...only for the destined ones to spot at night. And this man in the black suit can do just that.

The name is Gent. He was a really polite gentleman. Like always, he would cut off time from work, and spend some time with his only love—the name here is unknown. Twenty-six years old Gent had just began to learn about his lover, as the same goes to her. Their love was so deep, and it was only about months later that the lovers become newlyweds.

Few years later they had their only daughter—Allison. Allison is a girl talented at making different kinds of tea—of course taught by her father. Since a young age, Allison has experienced various prides of a swordsman, or in her case, a swordswoman. These were all taught by Gent, who was a talented swordsman himself. Often, Allison would be insulted by young swordsmen who show no respect for swordswomen. Still, that is for Allison to decide whether being a girl hurts. She would challenge those big-headed boys, and make those boys run home crying mommy. However, that was years later for the new family, as the fate of their past was so much bitter, and much more painful.

This aching moment is when Gent witnessed his own wife getting killed by a group of people he ever trusted so much—the World Government. "She's a criminal," the agents said. "It's a direct order from the World Government to kill any criminals found existing in this world." Despite of the great lie, Gent had to keep this as a secret from Allison—and lied to her that her mother had gone to some relative's house. Unready to let go of her mother, young Allison pouted in sorrowful tears.

Still, Allison grew up to be a skilled swordswoman without her mother.

For this reason of his wife's death, Gent enlisted into one of the world's most dangerous organizations—The Oshikomo Organization. _She's waiting for me_, he thought. _She knows I can do this._Gent knows that joining the organization qualifies him to be a criminal. And so on, Gent starts mastering 2 swords, the Nitoryuu Style, in order to be one of the greatest criminals. _We are meant to be together. The Star of Fate proves it._

Not a few years later Gent was promoted into the Sub Agent of the organization.

"Leader, I thank you with all my heart!" Gent said to his leader.

"So..." the Leader said, "You are the so-called Kurohoshi Gentleman, I heard of your past deeds, what brings you here?"

"It is some family business that brought me here, Sir," Gent replied.

"I see," Leader said, "so you are..."

"A father and a widower," Gent replied calmly.

"Very painful," Leader replied. "I have a child too."

"Leader... That's private information," Gent explained.

"That's ok, Sub Agent," Leader said, "We're all in this together."

"Leader..." a hopeful smile drew between Gent's lips. "The Star of Fate grants you good luck!" He prayed.

After learning his new position, Gent hurriedly sailed home, where Allison awaits his return. "Allison," Gent said calmly, "I'm promoted...into the Sub Agent!" Allison cheered for him, but still knows not of the secrets behind the organization. To her surprise, Gent told her word by word. "Listen, my child, it's a dangerous organization in which you have to uncover the secrets of the World Government. And that is a story related to the truth of your mother's fate..."

After hearing the truth, Allison doesn't seem surprised, instead she simply nodded. Gent was more surprised that his daughter has grown so much to understand and face such a complicated reality. A knock was then heard on their home door. It was a young, but steady-looking man.

"The name is Norman," he said. "And I believe you must be the famed Kurohoshi Gentleman."

"Norman, eh?" Gent replied, "How do you acknowledge of my living place?"

"It is an honor of mine to meet someone so naturally talented and so skilled," Norman continued. "I was by coincidence sailing near your quarters."

Gent smiled, and gestured Norman in pleasantly. The young man was even more amazed about the Kurohoshi milk tea that he was fortunate enough to taste. It was one of the best things he ever had. Norman then explained the reason he wants to meet Gent so badly.

"Kurohoshi Gentleman," he said. "It is my pleasure to ask about your position in Oshikomo Organization—"

"—Not a chance," Gent quickly interrupted Norman; he was surprised by Gent's reply. "A fine young man like you shouldn't get involved in this. No, not at all. It will bring you nothing positive in sight but...the whole world turned against you."

"Why so, sir?" Norman continued, "such important organization has made quite a reputation, it highly affects the society and beyond! I, myself, admire the great group of people you are currently working with. Please do, speak of it."

"Young Norman," Gent began. "If that's what you wish, I shall proceed on." The gentleman sighed. "You see, this is an organization set up by the leader Daze of Oshikomo. Things weren't so well these days, as you may already know." Gent closed his eyes in despair and took a sip of coffee. "Our leader wants to fight against the most supreme, the World Government!"

Norman was listening coolly, but he had lowered his head, only showing the whites of his eyes.

"Young man, you must not underestimate them! The World Government is no joke; they had control of all the seas along with all the Marine forces. They've handled all the pirates and disorders, as well as their establishments of the Seven-Warlords, the Cipher Pols, and even the greatest fighters. This is the age of Piracy, and nobody's going to be able to predict the future of our world! But… you see; our Organization shall not be scared of the World Government's powers."

Allison stood in the hallway, still listening to her father. Gent continued, while starting to raise his voice.

"…Besides, the organization itself has been around for more than 10 years. As for our missions and duties, there's no telling to what we're up to next. Our goal…" Gent paused for a moment; stole a glance at his young daughter. "…Would you go in for a while, Allison?"

Allison nodded, and head back to her room. Her father's voice faded.

"…Our goal is to make sure those enemies of ours does not get in the way of us proceeding to inform the public of the truth, we…"

Then this day peacefully passed. Norman himself had insisted to go back to his hotel room, which Gent could definitely tell that he did not rent any; and will be planning to keep him for a night's stay.

"Look, I thank you and your daughter for the treats; however I must be going back—"

"—to the streets, eh?" Gent saw right through it. "You're not going anywhere!"

Allison giggled, knowing her father's sudden temper at other people's mistreatment. For example, like spending the night at the streets—all by himself. Norman argued that he had to prepare a present for Gent, who was all red-faced now.

At last Norman decided to stay for the evening, and left in the early morning.

The Kurohoshi Bar was opened for business at dawn; Allison was up; unlocking the doors for those who want to have a morning sip.

"Please let me have the usual Kurohoshi special." One of the loyal customers smiled, but stopped Gent from going. "Instead I want it from Allison today, see what your girl can do!" Gent simply smiled, and let his daughter take over the first business of the day.

At first glance, people might thought making the legendary milk tea was only pouring water into a cup of powder. However, when people bring the hot steaming drink to their lips; they could tell that not even the creation of an immortal could match that taste. The taste brings people to heaven; brings them back until it leaves the tongue to the throat. The first customer closed his eyes and chuckled, murmuring gifted words after each sip.

Then in one cloudy afternoon during break time, the bar door opened; a familiar face stood in the doorway.

"Norman! My young man, you're back!" Gent beamed, opening his arms. "Have a seat, and here you may have a special for the noon!"

Norman simply smiled, and offered the wrapped package onto the bar counter. Allison looked at their direction with herself wiping a glass cup.

Gent was even more surprised than ever. "You truly brought me a gift?"

Norman nodded, and replied that the pure blade of Kurohoshi spirit belongs to Gent now. Gent quickly unwrap the gift, and asked. "What gives?"

"It was your dignity that inspired me! I had this perfect sword smith around that build this just for you. Its blade is as dark as evil, however, the reflection itself totally tells the opposite truth!" Norman explained.

"Well, young man, I'm thrilled to try this out!"

Then, suddenly, blood splattered everywhere. Customers shrieked. Kids cried. Gent screamed.

"This… is a cursed blade!"

Norman gasped, witnessing Gent kneeling to the floor, now coughing blood with the legendary blade stabbing through his throat.

"Surely indeed… this is the Star of Fate!" Gent panted, and spitted out more blood. "I…I'm coming with you, my love! ...My beloved Stella!" He let out a great cry; surely enough, he closed on his eyes, "Allison… live on… I… I… I love you…!"

Surely enough, this is the end of Gent Kurohoshi, who was known as the Kurohoshi Gentleman.

Allison was in tears, knowing she shouldn't run away, did as she zoomed past Norman in hollers. "Father!!!"

Surely enough, the wanted poster of Norman Sul was up a couple of days later. _The Murderer, Norman Sul_.

Only days ago, the Star of Fate could be spotted by Gent and Norman under the same sky Gent did with his love. However, his fate was an early death; now that his life was taken away, the Star of Fate could tell nothing more… at least for now.

There is no telling to whom the Star of Fate will be seen next.


End file.
